L'histoire de Fred et Licia
by Lil Kitten2
Summary: Une jolie fic romantique dédiée à Alicia Spinnet et Frederik Weasley (Désolé si je vous ait fait patientés longtemps mais voilà la suite...)
1. Entre l'amour et l'amitié

Étendue sur l'herbe en ce bel après-midi de Mai, Alicia rêvassait paisiblement en regardant le ciel qui en cette journée était d'un bleu si pur.Elle ferma les yeux et sourit en repensant à son dernier rêve animé mettant en vedette son très légendaire meilleur ami. Elle aimait tant ce garçon mais elle était incapable d'avouer ses sentiments. Elle soupira puis, ouvrit ses yeux de nouveau. Elle cligna des paupières, s'étira puis s'assoya à l'ombre d'un arbre . Elle était en septième année et depuis la quatrième qu'elle fantasmait (et le mot est juste) sur son ami.Réussirait- elle à le lui dire, à avouer ses sentiments? Elle referma les yeux et replongea dans son rêve.Quelques minutes plus tard , Alicia sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis une main lui aggrave l'épaule. Surprise, elle sursauta.Il était là en face d'elle et il lui souriait.Elle rougissait, mais pourquoi à cet instant précis? Tout pour se mettre dans l'embarras pensa t'elle.  
  
-Bonjour Fred, marmonna t'elle timidement  
  
-Salut, je te déranges?  
  
-Non, Non, Non, répondit-elle d'un ton surexcité  
  
-Hé! Calmes-toi,tu commences à me faire penser à Parvati.  
  
-Oh, désolé.C'est une mauvaise chose? Je le prendrai comme un compliment, Parvati est très jolie tu sais.  
  
-Ouais mais.Bon, je divague, je me rappelles même plus pourquoi j'étais venu.Et maintenant c'était lui qui avait l'air stupide . Il se contenta de faire un sourire idiot.  
  
-Ça va? T'es sûr?  
  
-Oui, Alicia?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Euh,Je voulais te demander, bégaya t'il sur un ton presque inaudible.Si tu allais avec quelqu'un au bal de fin d'année?  
  
-Honnêtement, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'y aller.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Hé bien, simplement parce que je n'ai pas le goût de voir tout ces couples s'amouracher en pensant que moi je serai seule et aussi je ne veux pas que tout les autres me prennent en pitié en rétorquant « pauvre Licia »  
  
-Ouais, j'avoue.mais, tu crois que mon cas est mieux? Oh que non!!!! Mon frère y va avec sa copine et mon meilleur ami y va avec mon ex-petite amie.Moi j'ai personne,tu veux y aller avec moi?? On pourrait faire pitié à deux!!!  
  
Alicia était bouche-bée!!! Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle se contenta de dire « On verra, j'y penserai » et à elle-même « non mais quelle conne »  
  
-Très bien, on s'en reparlera.On se reverra sur le terrain ce soir.  
  
-Ouais, Il fait un temps superbe pour jouer au Quidditch  
  
-Ouais.Y paraît que l'entraînement de ce soir va être assez intense.J'ai surpris Ron et Harry en pleine conversation.  
  
-Le fait d'être capitaine monte à la tête d'Harry non?  
  
-Non pas du tout, moins qu'à Dubois!!  
  
-Vu comme ça t'as tout à fait raison.  
  
-J'y vais, À plus Licia !  
  
-Ouais c'est ça, casses-toi!!!  
  
Alicia n'en revenait pas, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal de promo et elle avait bêtement refusée. « Non mais quelle conne!!! » Se répéta-t'elle à de nouveau.Elle resta encore dehors pour un long moment jusqu'à ce que le vent, un peu trop fort à son goût ne vienne entremêler ses jolis cheveux blonds, elle rentra et direction son dortoir jusqu'à 19 hres pour cause d'entraînement de Quidditch.Elle se coucha sur son lit et à ce moment -là , Katie une très bonne amie de notre chère Alicia entra en trombe en claquant la porte et criant « Je le déteste » Ça y est!!! Elle avait battue son record de la semaine précédente, 3 chicanes avec George, son petit ami, en deux jours.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois Kat? Lui dit Alicia  
  
-GEORGE WEASLEY EST UN CON!!! Lui répondit fermement Katie.  
  
-Tu viens de t'en rendre compte? Ricana Alicia.  
  
-Tsss. Très drôle.Non mais, il préfère aller faire des niaiseries avec ses copains plutôt que de passer un agréable soirée avec la très célèbre moi!!!  
  
-Katie, il faut que tu comprennes que George n'est pas ton animal domestique non plus, il a besoin de sa liberté.lui dit Alicia sur un ton très pacifiste.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? T'as jamais eu de petit ami!!!  
  
-Pardon? Je suis sorti avec Olivier Dubois lors de ma 2eme année.  
  
-Ouais mais.Ah non!! Alicia pardonnes-moi, je ne voulais pas me frustrer contre toi.Répliqua Katie  
  
-C'est Okay! Répondit Alicia en donnant un baiser sur la joue de son amie, ce qui eu comme réflexe de réconforter Katie. Alicia était une vraie amie.  
  
Les 2 filles allèrent manger leur repas puis à 18 :30hres, elles se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire de Quidditch et furent suivirent par Angelina Johnson qui venait de lâcher son petit ami.Angelina était l'ex-petite amie de Frederik. Ils s'étaient laissés sans aucune raison valable mais,après leur rupture,Angelina s'était jeté dans les bras de Lee Jordan, en l'occurrence un très bon ami de Fred . Alicia détestait Angelina depuis ce jour car elle avait brisé le c?ur de Fred.Alicia aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le privilège de le réconforter dans ce moment où il en avait besoin . Certes, Fred avait préféré aller se confier à sa jeune s?ur Virginia. Ok, Virginia ou Ginny pour les intimes n 'était pas si jeune que ça, elle avait tout de même 14 ans mais bon.Alicia alla au vestiaire, se changea puis alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain.Harry Potter, le capitaine de l'Équipe des Gryffondors , faisait son bla bla habituel ce qui finalement eu pour résultat d'endormir la majorité des joueurs de son équipe, à l'exception de Ron qui étant tellement heureux que son meilleur ami lui ait confié le poste de gardien, écoutait attentivement tout les détails des explications sans rouspéter.L'entraînement passa très vite et les joueurs se ruèrent vers les douches.Fred et Licia prirent tout leur temps et restèrent à l'écart du groupe, trop occupés à discuter.  
  
-Alors, pour ma proposition, tu y as pensé? Demanda timidement Fred  
  
-Hé bien, je ne sais pas.  
  
-Allez, s'il te plait Licia, Je me mets à genoux si tu veux!!! Répondit Fred, d'un ton plus que convainquant.  
  
-C'est d'accord!!!  
  
-Ouais, Super!!! Fred eut le réflexe à ce moment-là d'embrasser Alicia.  
  
-Et ça signifiait? Demanda Alicia, perplexe  
  
-Euh, tu sais, dans l'excitation du moment, Je m'excuse!!!  
  
-Bof! J'ai pas détesté ça tu sais.Elle lui fit un clin d'?il et Fred se contenta de rire.  
  
-Si t'as pas détestée, ça veut dire que je peux recommencer? Ajouta Fred en faisant un petit air machiavélique (Oh combien sexy!!)  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça.Le c?ur d'Alicia battait si fort, et si il ressentait les mêmes choses pour elle?Alicia respira un bon coup et c'est elle, cette fois, qui ferait les premiers pas.Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Fred, c'était magique . C'était comme si la terre allait arrêter de tourner, Alicia aurait voulue que le temps s'arrête à cet instant précis.Fred mis fin au baiser et plongea ses yeux verts dans le brun de ceux d'Alicia, puis, il lui prit la main . Fred ouvrit la bouche et dit :  
  
-Désolé, j'allais dire une connerie.  
  
-Ah bon! Alicia le fixait toujours dans les yeux, elle savait que ça le mettait mal à l'aise.  
  
-Bon hé bien, je dois y aller, la douche m'appelle.  
  
-On se revoit plus tard? -Oui, si je ne me noies pas..  
  
Alicia se mit à rire.Puis, elle repensa à ce beau moment. Comment savoir si Fred l'aimait? Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un.Mais à qui?  
  
N.B : Merci pour les reviews.Ce fût très apprécié!!!! :-) Dans le prochain chapitre nous parlerons de Cho Chang et de Cedric Diggory qui dans mon histoire, n'est pas mort!!! Hé oui! Toujours vivant le Cedric!!! Aussi je tenais à dire que tout les personnages sauf Holly,Audrey et Lee appartiennent à la très merveilleuse Joann Kathleen Rowling.. 


	2. Que dieu bénisse les vrais amis!

-Il t'aime!!! C'était exclamée Cho, haut et fort le lendemain matin à l'heure du déjeuner.  
  
-Pas si fort!!! T'en est sûre? Avait répliqué Alicia à son amie  
  
-Ses gestes le prouvent et puis, vous feriez un très beau couple, la blonde et le roux..Elle fit un clin d'?il à son amie.  
  
-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi Cho, Alicia fit une moue boudeuse qui fit bien rire Cho.  
  
-Alicia, prends ton temps.Selon Cedric, fred ets un grand timide,un grand timide avec beaucoup d'orgueil.Elle ricana et poursuivit. Le fait qu'il t'ai demandé de l'accompagner au bal, c'est déjà un grand exploit pour lui.Attends la suite.Elle lui fit un clin d'?il!  
  
-Merci Cho, t'es vraiment une amie super..  
  
-Ouais, au moins j'essaie!!! Ça me flattes que tu me dises ça.  
  
-Hé en passant, où est ce cher Cedric?  
  
-Partit taquiner sa cousine .. ricana Cho  
  
-Ah bon.  
  
Alicia soupira, elle enviait le couple Chang/Diggory depuis toujours. Elle espérait de tout c?ur qu'un jour, si elle devenait Miss Frederik Weasley, que leur amour soit passionné et sans limites . Cette pensée la fit sourire. Frederik , elle n'vait que ce nom en tête. Elle termina son petit déjeuner et s'apprêta à se rendre à son cours de divination lorsqu'elle tomba face à face avec Shannon , une élève des Serpentards, une amie de Pansy Parkinson. Elle fixa Alicia un long moment puis lui dit :  
  
-T'as pas honte de te monter en public.Non mais..  
  
Alicia s'efforça de ne pas porter attention à ses petits commentaires mais c'était assez difficile . depuis son plus jeune âge qu'on l'agaçait par rapport à son apparence.Il est vrai qu'Alicia n'était pas la plus belle fille de Poudlard , elle n'était pas la top-modèle que tout les garçons rêvent d'avoir comme petite amie, non! Alicia était loin de ressembler à ces filles « parfaites » et anorexiques.Alicia était un peu ronde, les yeux bruns, les cheveux blonds, mi-longs et elle ne s'aimait pas physiquement.Oui, elle s'avoua s'être améliorée au courant des dernières années mais tout de même.Elle soupira et repensa à sa deuxième année qui selon elle, avait été une année décisive.en 2eme, elle avait vécu son premier amour, Olivier Dubois et aussi sa première peine d'amour, Olivier Dubois! Olivier n'était sortit avec elle que pour une seule chose, Alicia était « assez bien développée pour son âge » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.Elle le savait mais, le fait qu'un garçon se soit intéressé à elle, l'avait flattée.Elle avait acceptée de faire l'amour avec lui et résultat, 1 semaine après il l'avait plaqué.Non mais, quel con!Après cette aventure, elle était restée seule à ruminer ses pensées et surtout à pleurer. Durant les vacances d'été qui suivirent, elle s'était teints les cheveux en blonds (car elle était brune au naturel) et avait perdu beaucoup de poids.Elle était revenue à l'école en abordant son nouveau look sous les yeux ébahis des ses amis et connaissances.  
  
Alicia revint sur terre.Elle coura pour ne pas arriver en retard à son tout premier cours de la journée.En courant, elle fonça sur Cedric qui lui aussi se rendait précipitamment à son cours.  
  
-Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser  
  
-Non ce n'est vraiment pas grave tu sais, je suis fait fort.Il lui fit un clin d'?il amical.  
  
-Je m'excuse, tu sais où est Fred?  
  
-Oui j'ai déjeuné avec lui.il est probablement à son cours.  
  
-Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter  
  
Et c'est avec 15 minutes de retard que notre chère Alicia arriva à son cours . Elle alla s'asseoir aux cotés de Fred et d'un autre étudiant qu'elle ne connaissait que de vu . Après lui avoir parlé, elle su qu'il se nommait Adrian, qu'il avait 17 ans et qu'il était poursuiveur pour l'équipe des Serpentards (Bon, oui ça elle le savait puisqu,elle était elle-même poursuiveuse pour l'équipe des Gryffondors) Fred les regardait avec un air ennuyé (puisqu'il ne faisait pas partie de la « passionnante » conversation.). Après le cours, Fred attendit Alicia à l'extérieur de la classe.Lorsqu'elle sortit, il lui attrapa la main et lui dit :  
  
-Il est gentil Adrian non?  
  
-Oui en quelque sorte, pourquoi? Demanda Licia intriguée.  
  
-Ah .. Pour savoir comme ça.Fred fit un bref sourire à l'attention de son amie puis soupira..  
  
-Quoi? Demanda Alicia  
  
-Ah, rien . C'est juste que je me fais du soucie pour toi . J e ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'avec Dubois. Tu sais, soupira Fred.  
  
-Tu sais chéri (elle avait vraiment dit « chéri », peu importe!) l'histoire avec Olivier, je l,ai digéré, j'en suis plus forte. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec Adrian.  
  
-Non?  
  
-Non! Ce n'est pas mon type.Il est trop « parfait » pour moi!!!  
  
-Ah bon! Répondit Fred sur un ton soulagé, ce qui mis fin à la discussion. 


	3. Jalousie, aveux et quand le chat sort du...

L'heure du dîner arriva bien vite et Fred alla s'asseoir avec Cedric,Holly (la cousine de Cedric) et bien sûr son adorable frère George.Après avoir avalé la totalité de sa première assiettée, Fred se confia à Cedric.Il lui dit qu'il avait ressentit un genre de pincement au c?ur lorsqu'il avait vu Adrian entrain de flirter avec Alicia.Cedric le regarda avec un air incrédule . Avait-il bien compris? Fred Weasley, jaloux?  
  
-Pourquoi ressentais-tu cela? Demanda Cedric, la bouche pleine en essayant d'articuler.  
  
-Ce qui veut dire, rectifia George c'est Pourquoi es-tu jaloux qu'un autre s'intéresse à la « belle » Licia .  
  
-Moi, jaloux? JAMAIS DE LA VIE!!! Tu me connais très mal tu sais..  
  
-Ouais Ouais, c'est ça.Dirent les garçons en c?ur  
  
-Non mais pourquoi, je m'intéresserais à Alicia.Ce serait pratiquement de l'inceste, c'est ma meilleure amie.et puis, d tout façon.  
  
-de toute façon quoi? Dirent les autres à l'unisson.  
  
-De toute façon, je ne suis sûrement pas son type, murmura Fred calmement.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça? Demanda George  
  
-Hé, vous lâchez pas quand vous voulez savoir tout les petits potins.Vous êtes comme ou même pire que Colin Creevy .  
  
-Belle insulte! s'exclama Holly  
  
-Désolé mais, mes histoires de c?ur c'est personnel!!!  
  
-Okay, on a compris, mais, n'empêche que t'aime Alicia.dit Cedric  
  
-Oui mais.euh non d'un chien.non, je veux dire.Ah! Merci beaucoup Cedric à cause de toi, je suis tout mélangé, ça m,aide énormément!!!  
  
-Mais de rien.répliqua ce dernier.  
  
De son coté, Alicia parlait avec ses amies de ce qu'elle allait porter pour le bal et d'autres trucs de filles (Ah les filles.) Angelina alla rejoindre le troupeau composé de Cho, Alicia,Katie, Virginia « Ginny » et d'Hermione et elle dit :  
  
-Alicia Louisa Spinnet,(C'était son nom au complet), Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un ?il sur mon ex-petit-ami!!!  
  
Alicia qui était à ce moment là, entrain de boire,cracha son jus de citrouille puis rétorqua un faible « Je ne l'aime pas, je l'adore. »  
  
-ELLE VIENT DE S'AVOUER! Cria Angelina.  
  
-Fermes là!!! Lui dit Alicia en lui tapant l'épaule.  
  
-Hé! Ça va faire la violence.lui dit Angelina  
  
-Tu n,avais qu'à te mêler de tes affaires Miss Johnson.Pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas tranquille, va donc rejoindre ton petit ami, il a l'air tellement en manque de toi, .Vous pourriez faire comme hier soir. tu sais de quoi je parle!!!  
  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil Alicia,lui dit gentiment Katie.  
  
Angelina se leva, pris son verre de jus de citrouille et le lança en plein sur Alicia et ce dernier lui arriva en plein visage. Angelina lui dit : « Sale garce!! » et elle se retourna et s'en alla.  
  
-Ouch! C'était un coup bas! S'exclama Cho consternée.  
  
-Ouais, et je ne m'en mêlerai sûrement pas.Répondit Katie de sa voix douce.  
  
Alicia avoua qu,elle y avait été un peu fort mais elle méprisait Angelina de tout son âme.(Bon ok! J'exagère un peu mais.) Elle était jalouse parce que Angelina était, selon-elle, plus belle qu'elle et ça la..Bon, passons!!!Alicia détestait toutes les personnes qui ne se mêlait pas de leurs affaires,ça la dérangeait tellement!!!  
  
Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme et ennuyant,il faut dire que lorsque les deux derniers cours de l'après-midi sont : potions et potions, c'est assez emmerdant!!!  
  
Le lendemain matin,étant une journée de congé, les filles sortirent dehors pour se promener accompagnées par les garçons mais sans y inviter Fred et Alicia.Cedric qui selon-lui avait eu une idée de génie, prit la parole.  
  
-Hé bien! Si j'en juge par les comportements de Fred et de Licia, aucun d'eux n'avouera leurs sentiments avant la fin de l'année. Il faut donc précipiter les choses..  
  
-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, demanda Katie,intriguée.  
  
-J'aurai une suggestion à faire,s'exclama George. Vous rappelez-vous de l'émission qu'Hermione et Harry avait découvert cet été lorsqu'il étaient chez les Granger ? il y avait des caméras et des gars et des filles bien- sûr,sinon où est l'intérêt? Et Harry était tombé sous le charme d'Émily, une des candidates.Hermione et lui faisait des paris sur les vainqueurs?  
  
-oui euh.. « Quelque chose académie »?  
  
-Oui hé bien, faisons notre version qui s'intitulera : « Love Académie »..On enferme Alicia et Fred dans une salle vide, demain,on jette un sort pour barrer les portes et aussi pour pouvoir les espionner.Répondit George.  
  
-Bonne idée mais,comment fait-on pour les attirer dans ce « fameux piège » Demanda Katie  
  
-Euh. 


End file.
